


Dance With The Devil

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Series: Dance, Dance (We're Falling Apart to Half Time). [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: There is a legend running around, about the boy that caught the eye of the devil, and was spirited away with a dance.





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://youtu.be/sh2YtaKlxc8
> 
> And a local legend of something that, supposedly, happened in the place I live.

 

_And Dipper awoke with a gasp._

 

The brunette panted, curled over himself while sitting in the middle of his bed, comforter puddled at his feet, small tremors still shaking him now and then. The youngman tugged at his locks and did everything on his power to calm down, repeating over and over how what he just lived was nothing but a **horrible** nightmare. How there was not a real reason to worry. And how the demon that haunted him was nothing but a mere figment of his imagination.

 

Dipper was safe.

 

_Of course._

 

The boy rubbed his hazel eyes tiredly and flopped down onto the mattress with a shuddery breath, taking a good hold over those words. Dipper stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, wishing to be able to go back to sleep, but having the aftermath of his bad dream still very present, the youngman sighed and tried to distract himself by following the small lines that littered the walls of his bedroom; slowly, the pounding of his heart returned to a normal pace, becoming even and helping the brunette at fulfilling his wishes of going back to rest. He ruffled around his bed sheets and tried to find a more comfortable position to continue resting, when he finally found one, he began to drift back to a state of unconsciousness. The small sound of alarms still resonating in the corners of his mind.

 

~*~

 

“You ready, bro-bro!?”, Mabel entrance to his room was accompanied with the cheerful exclamation, the ruffling of his light-pink dress and high-heels as a background sound.

 

“Yeah…” Dipper answered distractedly, attention being put over the tie he was accommodating around his neck, when he felt that the knot has come along nicely and the length of the object was adequate, he proceeded to give a swift tug at the front of his suit jacket and eye the final result of his clothing choice. Satisfied. Finally, he turned to look at his sister, a small smile gracing his lips “What do you think?”

 

Mabel returned the gesture and approached him, her hands gave a last pull to the neck of his dress shirt “A perfect fit”, She commented with gleaming eyes, stepping back to make a dramatic sigh “And to think you used to look so dorky and awkward, now you’re a total gentleman”.

 

Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes “Thanks, sis”.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing!”, The woman chirped and laughed, with a lighter tone, she added “Thank **you** for accepting to come to Pacifica’s ball with me, I know you aren’t really fond of those kind of events”.

 

“Don’t mention it”, The male twin said “Besides, the both of you would have never let me live it down if I said no”.

 

The only answer Mabel could give to that accusation was a sheepish grin, “But it would be such a shame to not get you to go to a dance, you’re an amazing dancer!”

 

“Even if I go, I don’t think I’ll have the guts to ask anyone to dance with me”.

 

“Well, maybe someone will ask you out”, Mabel hummed, moving over to the small mirror Dipper had in his room, Dipper scoffed.

 

“Mabel, please. We are going to be in a room full of pompous and good-looking rich people, why would any of them take interest on a plain looking guy like me?”, The brunette stated with simplicity, leaning against a wall.

 

His twin pursued her lips, “There’s still Paz and me”.

 

“You and her are going to be so distracted with each other, that I’ll be lucky to caught a glimpse of the both of you from across the room”, The youngman deadpanned.

 

“Not true!”, Mabel countered.

 

~*~

 

It turned out to be, in fact, true. From the moment they entered the ballroom, Mabel had started to flutter around in sheer excitement while dragging her girlfriend along, the brunette just couldn't stand still, gushing about how stunning and elegant were the chandlers that adorned the place, how utterly excotic the flowers used on the bouquetes of the tables turned out to be, or how marvelous was the dance floor; not to mention all the familiar faces and friends the female twin had made while attending different reunions and parties with the blonde heiress.  Dipper merely chuckled by the reactions of his sister, enjoying the calmness on the reunion and moving his attention between the brilliant opulence that was being exhibited by the hosts of the party and the couples swaying on the center of the room, analyzing the techniques being used and creating a routine of his own inside his head. Because even if most of those persons new _how_ to dance in a ballroom, neither were coming along with the perfect rhythm or position that the music being played demanded.

 

Still, it was fairly interesting and relaxing for the boy with hazel eyes to watch one of his favorite pastimes and talents to be practiced, if he was honest with himself, Dipper would love to be moving around the dance floor himself, because practicing a hobby was always better than just admiring it, the thing was, he didn’t have a partner and he just found the perfect spot to hang around (out of the sight and way of other party attendants and with the correct angle to admire the whole room). In the end, the youngman simply hummed and took another sip to his glass of champagne, unaware of the other figure that was approaching him, until a small tap on his shoulder got his attention.

 

“Sorry to disturb you in such a way, but I couldn't help but notice you appear to be really entranced by the dancers”, The comment made by the new figure was accompanied with a charming smile, blue eyes shining, Dipper fought against his own impression and eyed quizzically the other male. The brunette didn’t recognize this guy for any other party of the Northwest's he had attended those far, the lack of answer his statement got made the smile of the blonde to get bigger “And I was wondering if you would like to dance?”

 

“Oh!”, The offer was actually something Dipper was kind of expecting, with the way the other guy approached him at all, the brunette considered accepting the invitation, (he really wanted to try out that seemingly amazing dance floor), but the sense of wariness that invaded him got him to stop. This blonde gave him a dangerous sort of vibe, and the brunette found himself listening to it, “Thanks for the offer but… uh, I don’t think is convenient to join in right now and interrupt the sequence of the dancers”.

 

The blonde male expression seemed to turn a bit more charming, clearly not ready to accept a ’no’ as an answer “I suppose you won’t have trouble with sharing a dance with me if I wait for the next song to start”.

 

“But I wouldn’t want you to lose the chance at finding a better dancing partner”, Dipper tried to retore, with more nervousness that what he would wanted.

 

“I’m fairly certain there is not another person in this party that would know how to glide around that dancefloor with the same tact and expertise as you, though”. That actually got Dipper to raise an eyebrow.

 

“How could you be so sure about it, you haven’t even watched me dance” The brunette hummed.

 

“Well… the way you have been looking at the dance floor, with concentration and a clear expression of _knowing,_ helped me to get that impression”, The blonde admitted.

 

“So you have been watching me”, The youngman stated, heartrate increasing a bit “That’s little bit creepy, man”.

 

“Kind of difficult to not put attention to a beauty like yours”, A small defense that got Dipper’s cheeks to get tinted by red, but didn’t changed the fact that he had been being observed by this guy for who-knew-how-long.

 

“As flattering as that sounds, it doesn’t change my discomfort on the matter”, The male with the hazel eyes sighed, with a sense of finality.

 

“My apologies, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable”.

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t”. And that was it…

 

_Except it wasn’t_

 

Dipper stood stiffly and eyed the silhouette of the blonde that hadn’t moved from the spot he acquired upon his arrival,  to look at him intently, apparently their conversation wasn’t over in the opinion of that guy.

 

“You really are determined to get me to dance with you, no?”, Dipper inquired with another sigh.

 

“In fact, yes, and you will find out I'm very _persistent_ when it comes to achive something”, That phrase was accompanied by a small tingle of mischief on the deep azure eyes, the Pines boy squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“I… can see that”, The blonde was really starting to freak him out, and Dipper would highly appreciate if he could find a way to shoo the other away so he could continue to enjoy the rest of the party in peace “Fine, I will dance just _one_ song with you, and that’s it”.

 

The man with azure eyes smiled victoriously “One dance would be _perfect”._

 

Somehow, the affirmation just helped to turn the bawling on Dipper’s head stronger. Dipper gulped, restless.

 

~*~

 

The brunette did not even have the time to blink when he found himself dragged to the center of the dance floor, the moment the last piece ended and the orchestra acquired their new position to play the next song.

 

Dipper blinked with surprise and felt the hands of his partner (which had the decency to present himself as _William Cipher,_ as per Dipper request to _know,_ at least, the identity of the man that so adamantly wanted to share a dance with him), taking position, one grabbing at his waist and the other procuring to move his own so that his arm passed to be extended, so a waltz was it, then; the brunette concluded and took a deep breath to finally follow the example of the taller male and acquiring the right position, his free hand passing to rest at the shoulder on the other youngman.

 

When the first notes started to float around the ballroom, Dipper tried to let go of the tension invading him, at least he could try to enjoy the dance.

 

Both bodies moved through the brilliant dance floor with unnatural ease, shoes sliding and clicking against the well polished, yet firm, surface. Dipper couldn’t stop the small smile that took hold of his features, dancing was something he _adored_ , the sense of elegance and freedom that often took hold of him while practicing, even when in this occasion something felt oddly different, the feeling of the embrace that his partner was holding him in, being something he wasn't used to at all.

 

Like being caged while still being free.

 

Like he was a trapped bird that still had the impression it could fly.

 

The touch of the brunette’s partner felt foreign and yet familiar, like there was a force attracting the both of them, signalling closeness, and clashing with the sound of alarms that was still ringing inside the head of the youngman, shaking him to his very core and compelling him to discard the arms that were guiding him so **prettily** , and run.

 

Away from the unforeseen danger.

 

Dipper’s heart pounded inside his chest, a tempo that followed a rhythm of its own without the real approval of the orchestral sound that appeared to engulf the whole scene, the Pines boy took a small intake of breath and he was suddenly being moved into a dip, his position changing gracefully until he caught sight of a pair of golden orbs that were watching him from above, the hazel eyes of the male widened and he tensed, startled by how the blaring inside his head got stronger with that fact coming to play.

 

A pointed and menacing smile followed the sudden appearance of the shining orbs, the breath of the brunette taking a sudden hitch when instead of finding blue in the eyes of the taller male, a yellow glow appeared to take him in.

 

“Wha-!?”

 

And suddenly he was falling.

 

Falling **down, down, down;** inside an ocean of azure and gold.

 

Dipper attempted to move around and **get out** of the electrifying waters surrounding him, until a pair of arms were taking hold of his waist and dragging him towards the depths, the brunette gasped and felt his lungs being filled with whatever the **fuck** he was sinking into and the distinct sensation of being burned from the inside hit him, the youngman gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the pain flaring around his body, not wanting any more of that horrible liquid to invade him. He started to fight with renewed strength against the hold engulfing him, eyes wide with panic and desperation, his movements were messy and ineffective, only managing to make the Pines boy recent more and **more** the lack of oxygen.

 

In the end, Dipper couldn’t do much to suppress the intake of breath his body did, lungs aching along with the rest of him, suffering taking possession around his whole body, the brunette **screamed** , sound muffled by the hellish ocean that was killing him. The arms around him turned their iron grip into something more tender, a mocking version of comfort, lips reached towards one of the ears of the brunette and a familiar chuckle managed to make him shudder. Hazel eyes widened with terror.

 

And while the brunette found himself being dragged into the depths that were Bill Cipher, flabbergasted party attendants were founding themselves letting out surprised yelps and horrified gasps, when the couple that was still spinning on the center of the room suddenly was engulfed by blue flames. The multitude started to dissolve in panic for the beautifully horror that was taking place in front of their eyes, except for the figure of two females that were approaching after hearing the commotion that was starting to take place, and when Mabel Pines caught glimpse of his brother being dragged around the ballroom, doe eyes full of terror and blaze crawling around him, she almost launched herself to the danger to get him **_out_ ** _,_ Pacifica prevented her from doing so, dragging her away while attempting to make the hysterical female calm down. They couldn’t do anything to get to Dipper, not when that _thing_ (whatever the blonde dancing with his brother-in-law was) got his hands around him, especially not when fire of unnatural color was slowly wrapping around the pair.

 

When the heiress managed to get a better hold over her girlfriend, she made sure to shield her from the terrible sight, muttering meaningless words of comfort while closing her own eyes to prevent the form of tears to fall down. She felt guilty for letting someone so close to Mabel and her to be treated in such a way, his destiny uncertain, but there was nothing they could do.

 

For the first time in her whole life, Pacifica Northwest was powerless.

 

The demon breathed in, calmly, eyes full of content for finally having on his grasp the beautiful star that captivated him from the moment he landed his sight on it, bright, but also full with a different kind of charm from the rest of his brothers and sisters, the star was witty and had too much curiosity for his own good. Bill had almost instantly became acquainted with the strong-headed Alioth, attempting to steal him away, just to be repealed by the overprotective Ursa Majoris, the fact made Cipher _furious_ and a war may have break out at his whim, was it not for the fact that the constellation had decided to hide his beloved start, forcing him to descend to earth and roam millennia after millennia in the desperation of finally finding the _stolen_ youngman.

 

Until he found him, plain, mortal, perfect still even in a form that would have never catch his eye, was it not for the curious birthmark hidden by his brown locks. And the fluidity, so unnatural with which the _human_ seemed to glide around the dancefloor, so proper of _himself._ Like an exact memory of the first time Bill had saw him moving around the infinity of space and other stars.

 

Cipher found it poetic the circumstances of their first encounter was turning into the responsible of their final union.

 

Then again, the demon had planned and put together the whole scene.

 

Which reminded him, he needed to hurry, constellations were not contained forever, more so when a child of them was on stake. The constant screaming that had started to occur, as pleasant as it might be in other circumstances, was actually destroying the sweetness of his victory. Bill huffed, expression returning to glee when he concentrated his gaze over the entranced look of the male in his arms, ready to be taken away. _Perfect._

 

The demon guided his start through a last spin and brought him close again, the crescendo of the flames surrounding them picking up the pace, and engulfing them completely when they made their last move.

 

The sudden soar of the fire actually caused the ballroom to start to be consumed by the blaze, a terrified blonde forced to pick up and save the catatonic figure of her distressed girlfriend.

 

Not a single trace was left of the building where that disastrous party took place, blaze unstoppable until only ashes remained. Memories of a loving brother, nephew and son evenly present for the broken family that was left behind, the rage of a constellation that **clamored** for justice.

 

_And the whispered myth about the boy that had the misfortune of catching the eye of the devil and was spirited away._

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH, Me? Posting? Miracles exists! Even though this is probably different kinds of a mess but I'm glad I can finally get it out of my deskopt!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
